The present invention relates to a novel fluoroelastomer composition, and more particularly to a fluoroelastomer composition having an appropriate induction time in cure and a satisfactory good cure rate, which is suitable for preparing a fluoro-rubber having a low compression set an an excellent elastic property.
The term "fluoroelastomer" used herein means a highly fluorinated elastic copolymer and the term "fluoro-rubber" used herein means an article obtained by curing the fluoroelastomer composition.
A fluoro-rubber has excellent heat resistance, oil resistance, chemical resistance and weathering resistance and is useful for gaskets, sealants, diaphragms, pipes and so on, and the demand thereof is increasing in various fields such as automobile industry, oil pressure industry, general mechanical idustry, aircraft industry, and the like.
It is well known that fluoro-rubber is prepared by curing a fluoroelastomer in the presence of curing agent. The fluoro-rubber is required to have an excellent elastic property as well as a low compression set in the practical uses. In general, however, a fluoro-rubber prepared by curing a conventional composition tends to be inferior in compression set when the elastic property is guaranteed and, on the other hand, tends to reduce its elastic property when compression set is suppressed. Therefore, a fluoroelastomer composition which can be cured to provide a fluoro-rubber having an excellent elastic property in addition to a low compression set is earnestly desired. Also, it is very significant in preparing a fluoro-rubber that a fluoroelastomer composition has an excellent processing property.